Snowflakes
by Paperleaf
Summary: [KylexKenny] The two teens are out walking in the middle of a snowstorm, and Kenny thinks of an ingenius way to stay warm. Slightly angsty oneshot[?] :B


A/N: So I'm getting really friggen tired of the heat wave my city is having, and I felt like writing a story where it's snowing like _**hell**_ outside, okay? XD if _I_ can't have it, the South Park boys can. -heart-

anyways, I think I'm going to stop writing stories where the guys are walking around so much, and give them like, an actual setting... and stuff... after this. XD okay. To the story.

Enjoy guys :3

* * *

Snowflakes

"God, that movie sucked _balls!_"

"Tell me about it. I can't believe I just wasted eleven dollars on it!"

"That's just because you're Jewish, Kye."

I frowned at turned my head to look at Kenny. I was kinda surprised he wasn't colder than he was… or appeared to be at least. The snow was falling from the sky at a tremendous rate and the snowflakes were thick and fluffy. I half grinned at the sight of Kenny's blonde hair caked with fat snowflakes.

"Oh, shut it, Ken." I pulled my green hat down as far as it would go, until it almost covered my eyes of the same bright grassy color. If only there was some grass visible around here! But no, just snow as far as the eye could see. I didn't know about Kenny, but I was _freezing._

"Well, that was a damn fine waste of two hours," Kenny complained, rubbing his bare hands together and shaking some of the snow out of his hair. "What do you want to do now?" he asked, turning to me and giving me a warm smile. I was grateful for that- it was the only warm thing I would be getting until we went indoors again. But then again, I was always grateful for Kenny's warm smiles, even when we're baking away in the summer heat, and he has no problem walking around shirtless all day…

Damn, I wish it was summer.

"Dude?" he asked again.

"Oh," I said, distractedly. I tilted my head upwards thoughtfully, and then directed it back down after getting a face full of snow. "We could go to the arcade?" I suggested, simply thinking of a place that was nearby.

Kenny laughed. "What, so you can own me at DDR like you always do? You'd make me look bad in front of the chicks," he said, smirking.

I smiled back halfheartedly and looked at my snow-covered shoes that were alternating in my view as we walked. Yeah, yeah. Remind me again how girl-crazy you are, Ken. It wasn't fair! How come Kenny had to date _girls_ exclusively? That wasn't even the part the frustrated me the most, though. Everyone knows that Ken has made out with dudes before, too. Tweek, of course. He got Craig that one time, too… and received a black eye that lasted for about two weeks. Even… Stan. Man, did it ever fuck me up seeing _that_ at one of our sleepovers. I think it was about then that I started liking guys… namely Kenny…

Kenny waved a pale hand in front of my face and I snapped back to reality again. "If you really want to go that badly, we can," he said, shrugging off some snow from his shoulders.

"Well, not if you don't want to," I said. Damn, he looked so cold…

"I was just teasing," Kenny said. "I'm totally up for some DDR to warm the hell up."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you _are_ cold, then? You sure hide it well."

"Well duh, look at me!" he said, pausing and lifting his arms and turning in a circle for my viewing pleasure. "I'm not all bundled up in expensive clothes like you."

I lifted an eyebrow at him and we started walking again. "They aren't that expensive. I got my shit at J-Mart like you."

Kenny breathed into his hands. "So you're cold too?"

"Yeah."

Kenny smiled his trademark, perverted smile. I smiled inwardly and rolled my eyes. Oh God, what was he thinking?

"Well, you know what the best way to keep warm is, right?" he asked, not looking at me.

I couldn't help but grin as I tried thinking of some retarded answer. Oh _God,_ let this be _my_ turn… "Uh, I dunno, fire?"

"Nooooo…" Kenny said, slinging an arm around me.

"Oh God, Kenny!" I said, my smile widening as I shoved his arm off in a reflex.

"Come on!" he said, and inside I was bursting with excitement. He actually wanted to _kiss_ me!

"Dude, I'm not a homo!" I said, which was of course just a cover of my closeted fears. There was a lot to be afraid of right now, including the fact I'd never kissed a guy before.

Kenny crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm soooo cold though!" he said, eyeing up my jacket, making my insides churned with excitement and fear.

"Well…" Kenny said a few seconds later, "the second best way to stay warm is to huddle up, then!" he said happily. He reached over and began unzipping my jacket, letting the cold slap me in the chest and take my breath away.

"Augh! Kenny!" I said, turning around so the wind wouldn't intrude my warm body as badly.

Kenny just smiled and slid his arms into my jacket and wrapped them around my back and shoulders. I felt my cheeks flush hotly, despite the cold. Kenny's body slowly loosened up and he snuggled further into my coat, pressing his face into my neck.

All I did was blink and wrap my arms around him. I'd never felt so warm in the middle of a snowstorm before. I gently rested my head against his and pulled him closer. I didn't really care if it seemed gay, because it felt so good.

The wind and snow persisted, and I felt like the two of us were alone in an arctic wasteland. We both stood really still, but my mind was racing and my stomach was filled with butterflies. I wonder what the hell Kenny was thinking right now?

Suddenly Kenny moved, and my warm cheek got exposed to the elements once again when he lifted his head and stared me in the eyes. I swallowed hard and shivered- I don't know if it was because of the cold or because of the look Kenny was giving me. I didn't have to wonder about what was coming next anymore.

Practically at the same time, we both closed the gap between us and my lips met his. I impulsively lowered my arms around his hips and pulled him even closer. Oh man, I was _really_ finally doing it. In response, Kenny tightened his hug around me and parted his lips, expertly snaking his tongue into my mouth.

My whole body flooded with ecstasy as I slid my tongue against his. Damn, he was a fucking good kisser. I was probably kissing like a foolish fan boy compared to him.

I raised my right hand and ran my fingers through his chilly blonde hair and deepened the kiss even further. It didn't really matter how I was kissing back, because Kenny seemed to be enjoying it too, judging by the way he was pressing his pelvis into mine.

Finally, I had to pull back a bit to catch my breath. Kenny breathed deeply and licked his lower lip, and gave me the cutest look I'd ever seen on a dude before. But then, he released his hold on me and turned around into the cold. He crossed his arms and lowered his head.

I widened my eyes and my brain filled with panic. Oh, God, I did something wrong! "Kenny?" I asked, gingerly putting a hand on his shoulder and walking to his side.

"…I'm sorry, Kyle," he said lowly.

I blinked dumbly and thought fast. For the smart kid everyone thought I was, I sure wasn't thinking of something to say very well. "For what?" I asked.

"It's just… I'm sorry," he repeated, still not looking up. "I know you aren't gay and you're _way_ too good for someone like me, but I've wanted to do that for a really long time..."

I slid my hand off his shoulder and let my mouth fall open. Too good for him?!

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" I asked, terribly anxious to tell him how I felt. "I wanted to do it, too! Kiss you, I mean!" I rolled my eyes and slapped myself inwardly. I sounded like an idiot.

Kenny lifted his head and looked at me. "What?"

"I mean… uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck. I had to say it now. "I've probably wanted to kiss you for a lot longer then you've wanted to kiss me." This was harder than I thought it would be. "Because I… you know…"

Kenny blinked and stared at me blankly. "You like me?" he asked bluntly.

I smiled and covered my face embarrassingly. I think that little action probably spoke for itself.

"Dude!" Kenny cried, grabbing my forearms and pulling my hands away from my face. "No way!" he was smiling widely now and the wind decided to pick up just then and blow his hair around his face. He was _so_ adorable.

"Well, yeah!" I blurted out. "I've... had a... crush on you for almost a year now." I felt a bit like throwing up.

Now Kenny's mouth gaped open and he lowered his hands. "I can't believe it! But… _you're_ the son of a super-fancy lawyer and you're smart and attractive and… I'm just _trash_…" he said. He looked away again.

I furrowed my brow and stared at him, my eyes full of concern. Was that really what Kenny though of me... and himself?

"I was afraid to kiss you," he said, watching a car drive by a few blocks down. "It wasn't such a big deal with the other guys because they aren't as… _perfect_ as you are. Everything from your red curly hair down to your ass!" he said, his face reddening.

I smiled softly. I felt… special. Kenny liked me back. I felt myself fill with confidence and I grabbed one of Kenny's hands. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Don't ever call yourself trash again," I said. "You have no idea how amazing you really are, do you?"

Kenny just stared back without saying anything. It was really hard to read his expression- he was _really_ good at hiding his emotions, I decided.

"Kyle…" he said, and he wrapped his arms around my neck and sank into me in a hug once again. I hugged him back and rested my chin on his shoulder. I could tell I was going to bring out a whole new side in Kenny pretty quickly…

* * *

A/N: Hmm... cliffhanger or not? 8D; I wasn't really planning on ending it that way, but I did. And now I'm considering a sequal... -plots- ;O 

Well, tell me if I should bother with a sequal, guys. I'm going to go eat ice cream now. :B


End file.
